This invention pertains to the field of ground fault circuit interrupter devices, and in particular, to a ground fault interrupter device with an indicator lamp and protective circuit powered from a hot bus bar of a set of interrupting contacts of the device.
Protective devices such as ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) are well known in the art. Their intent is and always has been to protect the electrical power user from electrocution when hazardous ground fault currents are present.
Historical problems with these protective devices include the possibility of line/load miswiring in the field by an installer or the eventual failure of the solenoid driving device, typically a silicon controlled rectifier, which causes the interrupter device to become inoperable while electrical power is still present, even under hazardous ground fault conditions. A variety of methods are used to prevent or attempt to prevent miswiring with varying levels of success. Preventing the problems associated with a defective solenoid driving device is inherently more difficult. Labels and installation instruction sheets have been used to prevent miswiring, but can be ignored by the installer. Solenoid burn-out has been revealed by testing the protective device with a test button, but the result of the test can be ignored by the user.
Briefly stated, an AC power line protection device which includes miswiring protection has an indicator lamp which lights when the device is in the tripped condition and turns off when the device is reset. The protection device also includes a protective circuit which protects the AC power line from downstream faults. The indicator lamp and/or the protective circuit are powered via the hot line bus bar by connecting a breaker spring to the hot line bus bar. A contact post is then connected between the breaker spring and an underside of a printed circuit board where power is provided to the indicator lamp and/or the protective circuit.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a protection device connected between hot and neutral conductors of an AC power line includes at least one breaker spring for operatively associating a breaker coil with a set of interrupting contacts; wherein the interrupting contacts include a hot bus bar; the at least one breaker spring is electrically connected on a first end to the hot bus bar; a contact post; the at least one breaker spring is electrically connected at a second end to a first end of the contact post; and an indicator lamp electrically connected between the hot conductor on a line side of the interrupting contacts and a second end of the contact post.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a protection device connected between hot and neutral conductors of an AC power line includes at least one breaker spring for operatively associating a breaker coil with a set of interrupting contacts; wherein the interrupting contacts include a hot bus bar; the at least one breaker spring is electrically connected on a first end to the hot bus bar; a contact post; the at least one breaker spring is electrically connected at a second end to a first end of the contact post; and a protective circuit electrically connected between the hot conductor on a line side of the interrupting contacts and a second end of the contact post.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a protection device connected between hot and neutral conductors of an AC power line includes interrupting means for interrupting at least one of the hot and neutral conductors between a line side of the protection device and a load side of the protection device; the interrupting means include a hot bus bar; protective circuit means for detecting a fault in the AC power line; and means for powering the protective circuit means from the hot bus bar.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a protection device connected between hot and neutral conductors of an AC power line includes interrupting means for interrupting at least one of the hot and neutral conductors between a line side of the protection device and a load side of the protection device; the interrupting means include a hot bus bar; indication means for indicating an activation of the interrupting means when the protection device is properly wired on the line side and the load side; and means for powering the indication means from the hot bus bar.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a protection device connected between hot and neutral conductors of an AC power line includes a protective circuit including a breaker coil operatively associated with a set of contacts; at least one resistive element connected at one end to the hot conductor, wherein connecting AC power to load terminals of the protection device opens the contacts, and wherein connecting AC power to line terminals of the protection device permanently clears the at least one resistive element; a normally closed switch in series with the at least one resistive element, such that when the switch is open, testing of the protection device is enabled without permanently clearing the at least one resistive element; and the switch includes a torsion spring.